Interview with Ryan Oliver
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: An interview where my Zexal OC Ryan Oliver from the Waves/Barian Wars answers your question. Questions Closed. Interview now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Interview with Ryan Oliver**

Hello all of you Wave/Barian Wars readers! It's me DisneyAnimefan94 and I'm back for a special treat. So I know it's been a month since I finished my major Zexal project and I've decided to thank you all so much, by doing an interview for Ryan Oliver. And I'm letting you all the readers of the series to ask our favorite Mermailian duelist a few questions. So feel free to ask away. They can be funny questions, questions as if it was he was an actor, questions as if it was real, any kind as long as it's positive and appropriate. Just leave your questions in the review and don't forget to favorite and follow it to find out when the questions are answered. I will except the questions up to next Saturday at midnight. So have fun everyone, and remember ask away.

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone, after a week of submitting in questions, it is time for the Interview with Ryan Oliver. Before we start I once again would like to say this is a sort of thank you to everyone who supported the Ryan Oliver saga. So without future ado, let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! If I did we would have a season 3 of the show by now!**

DAF94: Hi everyone, it's me DisneyAnimefan94, and welcome to the Interview with Ryan Oliver. And now allow me to introduce, the mermailian duelist himself, Ryan Oliver!

Ryan: Hi everyone! Are you guys ready to have your questions answered? I know I am because I'm answering them.

DAF94: Yes you are Ryan. So we have several questions submitted in for you to answer, so are you ready.

Ryan: Ready as I'll ever be.

DAF94: Okay let's get started, our first question comes from Kamen rider w, who asks _How did it feel when you had to face both Nasch and Marin?_

Ryan: Wow, now that's a question I've been asked a lot lately. Well the truth is it was a bit heartbreaking, because I've always dueled Shark and Rio in the past and that was when we were just dueling for fun. But when I found out that they sided with the barians because of their past, I to do something to stop them from hurting others, and at the time it was necessary because I wanted to get through to them showing them that they were not evil. The duel still lingers in my mind as well as both Shark and Rio when we duel but we've put that one behind us, so Kamen rider w thanks for your question.

DAF94: Well we do have another one from Kamen rider w, this time the question is _How did it feel to use a number card for the first time?_

Ryan: Using a number card for the first time, it was a mixture of feelings. It was shock, amazement and awesome. During that duel against Vector, I had to pull through to protect Rio because we just lost Dumon and that was when the number appeared before me and using its power along with Shark's and Rio's it was just an amazing feeling, so again Kamen rider w thanks for asking another awesome question.

DAF94: Now let's move on to the next question this time from a guest reviewer who asks, _Are you and Rio still "goin steady"? Are the other couples doing the same? Dumon and Stephanie? Shark and Luna?_

Ryan: ( **Blushes)** Oh, oh! Well um, I don't know about "going steady" but Rio and I are still in a good relationship. I've been supporting her ever since she became student body president and helped her when she was feeling stressed about the job. She still feels bad about hurting me during the barian wars but I've kept telling her that's all behind us and we have moved on from it. I will say that we had a few ahem "make out" sessions, just deep kisses mind you! But yeah as long as I'm on Shark's good side we're still together. As for the others Stephanie and Dumon, I still have my eye on Dumon. I mean I know he's no longer a barian, but I just want to make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt my sister again. I actually stalked them on their first date, that was until I was noticed by my sister and got mad and wouldn't talk to me for a while but then she calmed down. As for Shark and Luna, there relationship is still going strong as ever, however even though Shark loves Luna, he says sometimes it's like having another Rio around.

Rio: You mean me? **(Rio walks in and sits next to Ryan)**

Ryan: Oh, hi Rio.

Rio: Hi babe. **(Kisses Ryan on the cheek as he blushes again)**

DAF94: Hi Rio, what brings you here?

Rio: Well I heard Ryan was doing an interview with you so I came over to check it out.

DAF94: Well it's great to have you here, um would you mind asking your boyfriend the next question?

Rio: Sure, okay Ry, a guest would like to ask, _If the Mermails didn't save Dylan from being a barian, how different would it be if Dylan never became Ryan and became a Barian Emperor instead? Would he and Dumon have a rivalry over Marin?_ **(Blushes after reading the last part)**

Ryan: Well to answer part of that question, would be that there was always going to be a Ryan Oliver, just like there was a Reginald and Rio Kastle. As for being a barian emperor if the mermails didn't save me when I was Dylan, I wouldn't know actually. I mean I would be loyal to Nash, but in my opinion if I was a barain, I would be ruthless, but still have a bit of humanity inside me. And as for being a rival to Dumon over Rio, well let's just say yes I would and I would win that rivalry, because I love you Rio with all my heart, and as I said you look beautiful in your barian form, scary but beautiful.

Rio: Oh, thanks Ryan. **(The two begin to kiss)**

DAF94: Okay love birds, I think we should get back to the interview.

Ryan & Rio: Right sorry.

DAF94: That's okay. The next one comes from Zexallloverforever39 who would like to ask the following questions, _How did it FEEL finding out you were Dylan, you must've felt shocked somewhere? And what would you do if you were walking home alone and was being followed by Casper? Do you like Big Hero 6, if not I will cry. That's all for now Ryan Oliver. Bye._

Ryan: Wow, that is a lot of questions.

Rio: Yeah.

Ryan: Well first off, I was indeed shocked when I found out I had a past life. I didn't believe it at first, but as time grew on I began to remember more and more but as I said in the past I'm still Ryan Oliver, even though my friend Aqua still calls me Dylan from time to time. And as for your second question, I never walk home alone because I have Shark, Rio and the other emperors with me when we are heading home. But if I was followed by Casper, I would be a bit surprised but not scared of him, because remember Astral, he always followed when I was with Yuma, so I'd be used to it and it would be awesome to meet the friendly ghost. And if I like Big Hero 6, uh Yes, I love Big Hero 6, I love anything Disney or Marvel Cinematic Universe related. And just for the record, Rio here loves Frozen, because she claims that she is like Elsa which she is.

Rio: Ryan! You didn't need to tell them that!

Ryan: Yeah but come on you did dress up as her for a costume part one time.

Rio: Oh, just move on with the next question already!  
DAF94: Okay, please don't hurt me! Ahem, photonmaster would like to ask, _Ryan, does Dumon use a deck now if suggested the lightsworns they seem like it will suit him?_

Ryan: Well actually phtonmaster, by the way thanks for the question, Dumon is using lightsworns and he seems to like them, though he can't decide between that or the Noble Knights deck, so Stephanie had to help him.

Rio: Yeah, in the end they decided to use a deck using both Lighsworns and Noble Knights.

DAF94: Okay Ryan, the last question, another guest would like to ask, _How did it feel to be a Barian?_

Ryan: It felt a bit strange, I mean not having a mouth was really weird and talking even though I didn't have one as even weirder. But it had a surge of power that was far beyond my mermailan modes I took on, and it was pretty awesome as well, so thank you anonymous guest reviewer for asking that.

DAF94: And again thanks to everyone who participated in this who submitted in their questions. So Ryan and Rio thanks for being here.

Ryan: Thanks for having me, and again big shoutout to everyone who asked the questions.

Rio: And thanks for letting be here with Ryan.

 **Okay everyone again thanks for submitting in your questions. This was really fun little project. I wanted to add Rio in there as an extra person to put in. So while we're at it, I do have a question for all of you. What would be the shipping names for RyanxRio, StephaniexDumon, and SharkxLuna? Let me know. So for now,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
